Arcanium's Institute for Wizards
by Kasey James Johnson
Summary: H.P. age 8 almost 9 is accepted into Arcanium's Institute for Wizards, how will his life be different from the life we've all read about in Hogwarts'Will his best friend be Sirius Black's relative?Will he ever have to see the Dursley's Again?K.J.J.
1. Prolougue

_**Dursleys Home, Surrey London, GB **_

**_July 25th_**

_**9:12 a.m.**_

Harry James Potter age eight was weeding the vegetable garden outside in the back of his aunt and uncle's yard when a man appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Harry jumped in fright as the man raised his hand, but sighed in relief when the man just scratched the back of his head. "Not trying to be rude, but who are you and why are you standing in my aunt's vegetable garden?" asked Harry.

"Ah I'm sorry my lad, my name is William McCormack, and I'm here to pick you up for school," said the man adorned in a khaki military uniform with words Harry couldn't read on the sleeve.

"But it's summer," Harry said confused, "plus aunt Petunia will be mad if I don't finish my chores," Harry tried to reason.

"I can help you with your chores then we can leave faster," the man reasoned.

"Okay, but it'll still take us all afternoon wont it?" Harry asked.

"Of course not, I'm just like you after all," William McCormack said.

"What do you mean like me an orphan or a slave to my family?" Harry asked William.

"No Harry a wizard," William McCormack said.

"I c…can't be a…a wizard," Harry said unbelievingly.

"And why not?" asked William.

"Uncle Vernon says magic doesn't exist," Harry blurted out, "and I'm not even allowed to pretend or I'll be locked in my room."

"Well Harry I assure you, that you are a wizard and I am a wizard and I am about to escort you to a wizard's school," William said.

"Prove it," Harry challenged.

"What are your chores?" William asked.

"No changing the subject," Harry said.

"I'm not, if I finish your chores with magic you come with me to Arcanium's Institute for Wizards okay?" asked William. Harry nodded his head slowly as if he was unsure and handed over the list of his chores made-up by his aunt. William pulled out a long reddish brown wand and waved it over the vegetable garden, suddenly all of the weeds disappeared. Harry followed William to the driveway where he was supposed to wash his uncles car, "Scourfigy," William said suddenly all of the dried mud and rain splotches on the car disappeared. "Diffindo," William said the grass was cut to a reasonable length, "now show me to your room and we shall collect your things and leave." Harry walked into the house and opened the cupboard under the stairs, William looked unfazed he already knew of Harry's condition. William waved his wand once more the few things Harry had, including spidery socks and a shirt filled with holes flew towards William, William left the items in the cupboard along with a letter.

_Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursley,_

_My name is William McCormack teacher at Arcanium's Institute for Wizards, Harry has been accepted here at Arcanium and will remain here. When his Hogwarts letter comes in two and a half years send them a reply to write to Thomas Carter the headmaster of Arcanium Institue. If you have any questions or concerns send a letter to._

_P.O. Box 12, London Post Office, it will then be mailed to us the proper way._

"I see we have some shopping to do, here's your letter by the way," William said handing Harry a piece of navy blue parchment with white ink words on it.

Dear Mr. H. Potter 

_You are cordially invited to Arcanium's Institute for Wizards; we will provide you with school uniforms and sufficient a sufficient sleeping area and most school supplies. If you accept you are to inform your guardians Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursley that you will be gone until you graduate Arcanium's Institute for Wizards is a seven-year schooling experience, as you are being accepted three years early you may choose to have ten-year schooling experience. Our school is unable to find for people who don't work, or school here. By declining this invitation you will have to stay with your guardians until you are eleven years of age. If you accept this invitation you will need the following._

_1 wand from Arcanium Wand Shop_

_1 or 2 endless moneybags from Gringotts Bank_

Optional/Recommended-a lion, tiger or panther, for a pet preferably a cub to start with, from Arcanium's Pet supply 

_We hope you will accept our invitation; there is a shop within the school to buy any necessary clothing other than school uniforms, that is the need for the moneybags._

_Sincerely_

_Headmaster_

_T. Carter_

"I'd love to go," Harry whispered to William, William nodded and told Harry to hold onto his arm. The two disappeared with an almost silent pop; they reappeared in Gringotts Wizard Bank. Harry talked to the Goblin who handed him a Deep Violet bag with a Gold _G_ on it. William led Harry to a different Alley Harry shivered at the coldness of Turner's End in the alley there were two shops, and exactly where Harry needed to go. First William led Harry into the Wand shop.

"Ah a new Arcanium student, marvelous," said a dark skinned man from behind the counter. "How old are you boy?" asked the man.

"E…Eig…Eight s…ss…sir," Harry stuttered.

"Eight by golly you must be the youngest accepted in ages, now we shall test the wands," said the man who had already rushed Harry and William to the back of the shop and handed him a wand it was nearly black colored. "Now which is your wand arm mister Potter?" asked the man, Harry silently wondered how this man knew who he was, but answered anyway.

"Well I'm an ambidextrous, but I mostly use my right," Harry answered. The man gave Harry a slender raise of his dark colored eyebrow but told Harry what was in the wand.

"Black ash, blood of a dragon, hair of a manticore, venom of a basilisk," Harry looked at the wand expectantly, "well what are you waiting for wave it for Pete's sake," the man snapped. The wood was cool under Harry's fingers as he waved it. Harry tried wand after wand, the man didn't give up though, "I have an idea, we will construct your own wand as it seems I've run out of possibilities alright?" the man asked, Harry nodded and waited for instruction, "alright place your hand over the wood section and concentrate try to find your core," the man instructed Harry looked skeptical. A piece of dark red wood flew toward Harry's hand. "Mahogany never would've thought that," the man commented Harry repeated the process until he had a wand of his core's choosing. "Mahogany, dragon heartstring (from a Hungarian Horntail), seven inches, quite short, easy to carry and hide nice work Mr. Potter, that will be twenty one Galleons," Harry reached into his moneybag, but William stopped him, handing the man his own money instead.

"You don't have to," Harry said turning crimson colored in the face.

"I don't have to Harry I want to on behalf of Arcanium's Institute for Wizards for the Past eight birthdays, we'll call it even deal?" asked William, Harry nodded and dragged William over to Arcanium's pet supply, where they looked at various animals, one particular black panther with green eyes attracted Harry's attention.

"He's gorgeous," Harry whispered.

"Yes he is," said a woman who Harry hadn't noticed before, but she was dressed in a shirt that read, _Arcanium's Pet supply_, "but there is a drawback, he has a twin, if they are separated they will die," the woman said. Harry shot William a pleading look, William took out a metallic lighter and lit it, a small green flame appeared.

"T. Carter," William said a voice responded, "Mr. Potter's choosing of pet has a twin can we allow it?" William asked into the lighter.

"Yes, I suppose but just this once understood?" the voice asked.

"Yes sir," William said nodding his head to Harry

"Dismissed," the voice said, the miniature green flame went out. Harry asked the woman how much his twin panther's would cost him.

"Thirteen Galleon, twelve sickles, and two Knuts," the woman said, "and these panthers are magical just like you, they have no lifespan, and live life with you when you die, they will die, they are bonded to you and will follow you wherever you go and listen to your every command, of course after you train them," the woman said handing Harry a book, which was titled. How to train your panther by Miranda Stonesmith. "All animals sold at Arcanium's pet supply will not attack other animals sold at Arcanium's pet supply and since all animals at Arcanium were sold at Arcanium's pet supply you shouldn't have a problem," the woman said shooing Harry and William out of the store.

"What shall I name you?" Harry asked the black panthers expectantly, he looked at the one with electric blue eyes, locking his green eyes with those brilliant blue eyes of his new pet. "Sapphire shall be your name," he said, remembering this particular twin was a female, to the 3 week old panther cub, he turned to it's twin with shining green eyes, "your name shall be Emerald." He also felt it essential to get them matching leashes and a barrel of treats and elegant food-dishes, so he rushed back in and purchased a few more items The baby panthers each with a collar and carved (by Harry with his wand by instruction of William) metal nametag with their names engraved, they didn't seem to mind the blue and green collars. "Where are we going?" Harry asked as William led Harry back to Diagon Alley. William didn't say but motioned for Harry to pick up his cubs, William placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and disaparated. With a soft staccato pop Harry, William, and the twin panthers were transported to Arcanium Institute for Wizards.

_**Arcanium Institute for Wizards, Location Unknown**_

_**July 25th**_

_**3:07 p.m.**_

"The new school year will begin on September 1st I suggest you get acquainted with some of the older students, as your letter stated this school is year round, grades are sent home once a year at the end of the year August 31st and then the students get promoted to the next year, if they pass. Arcanium's Institute for Wizard is equipped with a shop, with basically everything you will ever need at this school, clothes, pajamas, quills, ink, cauldrons, potion ingredients that aren't supplied through school, shoes, etcetera. You will be staying here," said William coming up to a door, "Hold up your wand, the door is equipped with wand identification, for a key, only you and your dorm-mate will be able to enter, behind the door was a large room with two full-sized bed's, two closets, and another door leading to a bathroom. Harry thought it looked like a hotel room. "Your dorm-mate will be arriving later tonight, he also has a black panther, so hopefully they will get along well." William looked at Harry and smiled, Harry claimed his bed following Williams's instruction carved his name on the wooden headboard with his short wand.

"William can you show me to the shop?" Harry asked, "I'm in need of some clothing it seems."

"Harry around others you should address me as well as the other teachers, as Professor, or Sir, is that understood?" he asked

"Yes sir," Harry said sharply, William took Harry's hand and put it up to his head to show he was supposed to salute. Harry let Sapphire and Storm curl up on his bed to sleep, while William led him to the shop and showed him around the school. After Harry entered the shop William left him to shop. An hour later, Harry left the shop with all the necessities for living dorm life, including shampoo, conditioner, hair gel (he was curious), a comb for his unruly hair toothpaste, toothbrush, floss, and clothes, for comfort, including pajama pants and top, a hooded sweatshirt, two pair of jeans, some boxers, socks, and a few t-shirts.

Nightfall was approaching fast; Harry was lying on his bed propped up on his elbow reading his book on how to train his panther's when a sharp knock was heard. Harry leapt up to open the door; a slightly disheveled boy, with dark blond hair and silver eyes, entered holding a large trunk with a light-purple-eyed panther cub following him obediently. "I'm Harry Potter," The boy looked at Harry with an expression of awe one that Harry seemed to have missed and accepted Harry's help carrying the heavy trunk.

"I'm Alexander Black, but you can call me Alex," said the boy. "I'm going to be nine in a few days," Alex said to Harry.

"Really me too," Harry said excitedly, "you know that crazy guy at the wand shop said it was odd that I was accepted so early but I'm glad I was."

"Me too," Alex said he and Harry dropping the trunk at the foot of the unoccupied bed, "this is my panther Amethyst, she's just about three weeks old," Alex said, suddenly he noticed Harry's bed, "you have two panthers how'd you manage to smuggle them in?" Alex asked.

"They're twins, they couldn't be separated, anyway, this one is Sapphire and this is her brother Emerald," Harry explained. Alex nodded, as Harry helped him unpack, in his trunk Alex had five times as much stuff as Harry had, but it didn't bother Harry one bit, they wouldn't be going home at all for ten-years anyway. Alex told Harry that his birthday was on August 1st, Harry grinned and told Alex his birthday was on July 31st. "I'm quite excited for the new term to start," Harry said, "I wonder what we'll be learning," Harry continued. Alex pulled out his own wand (Oak, unicorn hair, eight inches), which was just about as short as Harry's and traced his name onto his own headboard upon Harry's instruction. Together Alex and Harry arranged the room and went back to the shop in school and bought some dorm-mate necessities, for Harry some more clothes, for Alex some shampoo, both of them bought a mobile phone (courtesy of Arcanium Institute powered by Magic, no requirement of minutes or payments), both Alex's and Harry's mobile phones were flip-phones (Alex's was black, Harry's was red) with text-messaging and games, to the boys amusement. The day came to an end and the boys went to sleep with their pets curled up against them for warmth.

_**Arcanium Institute for Wizards, Location Unknown**_

_**July 26th **_

_**5:02 a.m.**_

Harry shot out of his bed knowing he was late to cook breakfast for the Dursleys, he had had a great dream though, Harry looked around confused. "Alex, Alex," Harry said the light haired boy stirred some and sat up slowly.

"Whatizit H…Harry?" yawned Alex.

"Where are we?" Harry asked in a slightly frightened tone, "if I don't make uncle Vernon his coffee I'll be in for it." Harry explained.

"We're at Arcanium and your uncle sounds like a bit like a pig," Alex commented, at this Harry laughed and nodded. Harry and Alex spent their day observing the students who were currently attending Arcanium institute and noticed one thing; the entire school followed the same schedule.

Arcanium's Institute for Wizards

MONDAY - SATURDAY

6 a.m. – at breakfast in the mess hall.

Free Time Until Lesson Begins

7 a.m.-10 a.m. – self-defense/physical training (different levels)

11 p.m. – 12 p.m. – Charms and Transfiguration (every other day)

Free Time Until Lunch

12:30 p.m. – Lunch in the mess hall

Free Time Until Classes Begin

1:35 p.m. – 2:35 p.m. – Defense against the dark arts and Potions (every other day)

3:40 p.m. – 4: 40 p.m. – History Of Magic and Free Time (Every Other Day

FREE TIME UNTIL DINNER

6 p.m. – Dinner in the mess Hall

12 a.m. – Astronomy (every Wednesday Night)

SUNDAY

8 a.m. – French

_**Arcanium Institute for Wizards, Location Unknown**_

_**July 31st **_

_**4:12 p.m.**_

"Happy birthday dear Harry, Happy birthday to you," a crowd of new students stood around Harry singing in he and Alex's room, they were quick to make friends with the eight other first years. "This one's from me," said Alex, handing Harry a box wrapped in bright Orange wrapping Paper. Harry pealed off the wrapping paper to reveal a book titled How To… inside the book with instructions. It answered questions, by instruction. Harry tried it at once he asked How To build a desk. In an instant, words appeared giving Harry clear instructions how to build a desk to do his homework at. Harry looked happily at Alex and thanked him.

"This is from me," said Felix, an eleven-year old first year with brown hair and eyes said handing Harry a small box. Inside was a plain silver chain with metal medallions on them, and a note.

_Harry_

_These medallions are used by muggles to identify people after they die, but most people where I come from where them as a necklace, I've gotten everyone else a set as well. On one side of the medallion you can put a symbol, or saying and on the other your name and age, that will update every time you have your birthday. These are magically enhanced and only you will be able remove them._

_Felix_

_P.S. to put your symbol or saying on the medallion just point your wand at the back of it and say the saying or sketch the symbol._ "Thank you very much Felix," Harry said, with that Felix handed everyone else a similar box and handed Harry another.

"I only thought it fair, if I got everyone something I got you something that could be a birthday gift as well," Felix reasoned. Harry opened the other box from Felix, it was a silver ring with two panthers drawn on it, their eyes were made of Emeralds and Sapphires; Harry grinned, and thanked Felix again. From Sean (a brown haired blue eyed tall, thin stringy boy) Harry got an all-purpose pocketknife with instructions how to properly sharpen it with his wand. From John (blond hair, hazel eyes, short and thin) Harry received a wand servicing kit. From Blake and Brian (jet-black hair, turquoise eyes) Harry got a Football (Soccer in U.S.), and a set of Quidditch Balls (which he had never heard of before). From Anthony (blond hair honey colored eyes) Harry got a black leather wand holster. Which was helpful during self-defense lessons. From Matt, a dark skinned dark haired boy who was taller than all of the others got Harry a miniature Quidditch game controlled by a wand you could control the miniature characters to win their game, playing an opponent of course would me much harder. From Ethan (black hair, blue eyes, from Spain speaks mostly English in Spanish accent) got Harry a series of books about the Dark Arts and the rise of Lord Voldemort, which Harry found very interesting. It was 5:45 and all of the first years had gone back to their rooms. Harry and Alex were chatting amenably; Harry suggested they go down to dinner. One thing about Arcanium that all of the new comers were sour about was they didn't serve sweets or sell them, Harry didn't mind much, but most of the others were quite cross about it. Harry and Alex were busy for the rest of the night trying out Harry's gifts; they were dribbling the football around the room with their feet playing 'keep it off the ground'. Harry told Sapphire and Emerald to come to him; the Black Panthers had grown a few inches in the last few days and were starting to listen to simple commands. Harry had become very attached to his two pets and this school didn't cost him much, yet. Harry and Alex alike were excited to begin learning magic, but were already getting a step ahead in Self-Defense lessons by watching out their window to the lesson down by the lake and forest, and imitating some of the quick paced moves the older students were practicing. Harry dragged a reluctant Alex to the shop where Harry purchased their complete set, volumes one through ten in A guide to Self-Defense and Attack sure it had cost him some galleons but he believed it was worth it. With one month until term began Alex and Harry decided to try making some things using the How To… book from Alex. They built with their wands two wooden desks and a large bookshelf. They had both of course purchased comfy office chairs for their desks.

_**Arcanium's Institute for Wizards, Location Unknown**_

_**August 1st**_

_**5:39 a.m.**_

Harry shook his friend awake wishing him a happy birthday and handing over the gift he had bought for Alex, it was a black leather wand holster and strap, Alex thanked Harry, the two had a wonderful day Alex received a gift from each of their friends and Amethyst apparently thought giving him a dead bird would be considered a gift

_**Arcanium Institute for Wizards, Location Unknown**_

_**August 31st**_

_**6 a.m.**_

"Well we start tomorrow," Alex said absently while at breakfast with Harry and his first year friends who were all sitting at the rectangle table. Everyone else had off today as it was the last day of term, today Harry, Alex, and the other new first years were to report to the shop where their class mentor would be handing out first year uniforms with growth charms on them, so they would fit them until first year was out.

"I'm quite excited," replied Harry who had just helped himself to a small plate of eggs and baked pork chops. "Right after we're done eating we're supposed to go and pick up our uniforms," Harry shot Alex a grin and tossed a piece of pork chop to both Emerald and Sapphire who were eating under the table. All of the students at Arcanium, excluding the seventh years who were packing up to leave, which only mounted to about one-hundred and fifty, headed to the shop where they were to pick up their uniforms. Once they had all reached the shop their class mentor Professor McCormack was waiting for them by a pile of khaki uniforms. "Here you are Harry," said Professor McCormack handing Harry Six pairs of matching weatherproof Khaki pants, twelve white cotton tank tops, and six khaki button up shirts, and two pairs of black military style boots. On the sleeve it said _Speratus Novitas_ (Hope Found) in a fancy scrawl and a red pinstripe boxing in the words, to show they were first years. Over the course of the day, Harry, and Alex rearranged their room several times, and both tried on their uniforms. Harry preferred to stay dressed in his uniform; minus the button up shirt he thought it was quite comfortable to wear the khaki pants and white tank top, his medallions from Felix hanging over the top of his tank top. He realized they had no Winter Uniform, which probably meant they were somewhere around the equator where it would be warm enough in the tank top and pants. Though he noticed he never got overly warm in the pants the must have had a temperature charm placed on them.

_**Arcanium Institute for Wizards, Location Unknown**_

_**September 1st**_

_**6:55 a.m.**_

Every student of Arcanium Institute for wizards, including, the new first years, were headed outside to their first fighting lesson. Harry and Alex both reading the set of ten books within the past month excelled easily in self-defense, in fact Harry and Alex both found all of their classes extremely easy.


	2. Skip ahead

_**A/N: I'm going to basically skip ahead to about their seventh year, when Harry and Alex are fifteen giving a few bit's and pieces of their fourth year!**_

_**Sorry but I honestly don't have the time to write seven school years with Harry, I'm defiantly not as genius as J.K. Rowling…I can only wish!**_

_**3 years later**_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Sunday September 1st**_

_**Albus Dumbledore's office**_

_Albus,_

_I'm sure, as you've tried to contact Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursley it has come to your attention Harry is no longer of residence there, he was accepted into Arcanium's Institute for Wizards two years ago. He has told me just this past week he wishes to stay at Arcanium with his friends, who he now considers family; any questions please send a letter the muggle way to. P.O. Box 12, London Post Office, they will mail it to me there._

_Professor,_

_Thomas Carter_

_**Arcanium Institute for Wizards, Location Unknown.**_

_**Sunday September 1st**_

_**8:30 a.m.**_

Harry Potter age twelve now in his fourth year of Arcanium Institute for Wizards was working on dueling with his best friend and dorm-mate Alexander Black, true the boys were only old enough for second year, but they were accepted early. It was amazing to be with his friends and pet's, and learn so many different types of magic. Harry believed he would never be bored of this school. Emerald, Sapphire, and Amethyst the three panthers that had come to Arcanium with Harry and Alex were full-grown and apparently Amethyst was pregnant, with Emerald's cubs. Harry and Alex tried to keep the 'happy couple' apart when they were gone, but it deemed impossible to keep the two separate. Of course three years into their training Harry would be the top of his class with Alex trailing behind by very few points. Harry liked football that he and Alex played with after reading a muggle book on the subject Harry and the other fourth years could usually get a game going on Sunday, the teachers said it was a good game to play as it helped with exercise and breathing stamina in morning defense class. In their fourth year of schooling Harry was quite strong, fast and surprisingly still advancing quickly, the professors thought Harry and Alex were just ahead because of their 'break reading', but it seemed the two were determined to keep ahead of everyone else in their year, and succeeded. Sure he was only twelve but anyone with eyes could see that Harry was going to be a good looking guy when he grew up, his thick black hair medium-length, gorgeous green eyes and a ever so lightly toned muscular frame. To say headmaster Carter was impressed with both Harry and Alex's improvement and high standards would have been an extreme understatement, but today was the day headmaster Carter deemed Harry emotionally responsible enough to handle what the prophecy left him with.

"Enter," said the middle aged headmaster, Harry looking sharp in his uniform, minus the over shirt.

"Headmaster," Harry said giving the older man a polite salute before sitting down in his chair, "I believe you have something to tell me," Harry asked.

"Yes Mr. Potter I have some grave news," said Mr. Carter. Harry looked on with interest, "of course you know all about Voldemort, and how you're the 'boy-who-lived' and all that, but what you may not know is it's true Harry, you are the 'boy-who-lived, the chosen one' and according to a prophecy it is now your job to defeat Voldemort."

"What does this prophecy say sir?" Harry asked politely.

"Basically, or word-for-word?" asked the man to his pupil.

"Basically," Harry said knowing he wouldn't want a huge riddle to be thrown at him.

"You have a power that Voldemort doesn't know about, and either you kill Voldemort or he kills you." Harry stood sharply saluted the headmaster and left without a word.

"So basically I have to kill Voldemort before he kills me," Harry explained to Alex later on. Alex looked at Harry with a look that clearly said 'are you nuts?' "But I don't exactly understand about the power, that Voldemort doesn't know about, I mean according to all of my books on the dark arts Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle, was one of the most powerful wizards that went through Hogwarts, and he knows about most types of magic, I'm just so confused Alex," Harry seemed to end his rant and flopped on his bed picking up the red and white football he threw it up in the air only to catch it again. Alex looked at Harry with an expression that said he was as confused as Harry. Today being Harry and Alex's only free day was great, the two played football for a bit and then went to check on Amethyst who was due to have her cubs any day now. When Harry reached their door he held up his wand to the door, it clicked several times and swung open promptly, Harry walked in followed by Alex, the two noticed that Amethyst had indeed had her cubs, in fact the cub's that had just been birthed were all laying on Harry's bed with Amethyst and Emerald. "That's perfect," Harry said under his breath, "just bloody perfect," Harry swore softly, Alex heard him and was shocked. Harry as a favor for Alex ran to the shop and picked up a very large pet bed with a heating charm on it, for the cubs and mother to sleep in. Harry cast a routine cleaning charm on his bed, just to make sure and scratched Sapphire's head who had taken to lying with her paw's across Harry's chest.

_**Arcanium's Institute for Wizards, Location Unknown**_

_**Tuesday September 3rd**_

Harry fell to the ground clutching his forehead, during the warm-up run in self-defense, immediately professor Sergio was at his side. "What's wrong Harry?" the worried third year self defense teacher asked, using Harry's first name for the first time.

"Scar…Burning…Voldemort…" Harry managed to croak out before blacking out. Harry woke up in the infirmary of Arcanium's with his friends, all surrounding him, Alex of course standing an inch from his face. "What happened?" Harry asked looking around at his surrounding's with a confused look upon his face, instantly about thirty different people started speaking.

"Anyone who isn't Harry Potter Leave The Infirmary…NOW," shouted healer Schrader shouted, healer Schrader was a young healer probably in her early twenties with bright silvery eyes and light brown hair. "Now what are your symptoms?" asked healer Schrader.

"Why am I here?" Harry asked still confused.

"You blacked out, now do you remember what happened before you blacked out?" asked the healer. Harry shook his head negatively, when a bright red phoenix appeared in a flash of flame. A note fluttered down to Harry who read it quickly.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am Albus Dumbledore headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; your headmaster sent me a note earlier today concerning a scar you received from Voldemort as a young child. I heard you blacked out from the pain it caused you, I find this very unnerving and fear for you. I am thoroughly pleased that you are in an unknown location, because Voldemort will never be able to track you down, but with the pain from you scar causing you to black out, I fear he has learned about a mental link caused by the backfire of the Arvada Kedarva curse he placed on you eleven years ago, and will continue to strike out causing you pain. I'm sure your headmaster has informed you about 'the prophecy' and I must encourage you to practice occlumency on top of everything you are learning, because it may be able to block Voldemort from anymore mental attacks. If you have any questions, call upon my phoenix Fawkes and you may write me a letter._

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin First Class Ect._

Harry flipped over the letter from Dumbledore and wrote a response.

_Dear Albus Dumbledore,_

_Thank you for the concern for my well being, I will start Occlumency lessons with my mind teacher this afternoon._

_Harry Potter_

_Student of Arcanium Institute for Wizards, Boy-who-lived, the chosen one Ect._

_**Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore's Private rooms**_

_**Tuesday September 3rd**_

_**4:30 p.m.**_

Albus Dumbledore had just finished reading the letter from Harry Potter, the kid sounded a genuinely fun person, and he surely had a sense of humor, and a confident polite attitude. Though he hadn't mentioned any teacher's names he said _mind teacher_ so they must have a teacher who teaches about the workings of the mind. "To be accepted into Arcanium's institute for Wizards was an honor, and for Harry Potter to be accepted a whole two years early, he must be very powerful," Dumbledore muttered to himself.

_**Arcanium's Institute for Wizards**_

_**August 31st**_

_**7 p.m.**_

"I can't believe it," Alex said shaking his head.

"What can't you believe?" Harry asked with a slight chuckle.

"We're fifth years in two day's and we're finally teenagers," Alex said giving Harry an eyebrow raise and a grin. Harry laughed at Alex and called up Jade, one of the cub's that Amethyst had had during the school year, they had given the others to some of the first years, in all there were six Panther cub's Jade the only female and the only one with green eyes like Emerald.

_**2 years later**_

_**Arcanium's Institute for Wizards**_

_**October 3rd**_

_**6:15 p.m.**_

Harry, Alex and the rest of their year along with their headmaster were on their way to Hogwarts, where they were to take part in the legendary Tri-Wizard competition. Headmaster Thomas Carter announced that they would be arriving momentarily and stood to stretch twelve hours was way to many hours to be riding on an airplane, sure it was a large airplane for the eleven people, but there wasn't a good bathroom, or good food.

"Let me be the first to welcome Arcanium's Institute for Wizard's to Hogwarts," yelled a very old man with a white beard over the loud rumble of talk, Harry and Alex in the front shoved the doors open forcefully making them clunk with a large satisfaction. As Harry marched past, he heard a boy that looked about his age with flaming red hair speak.

"Look Hermione, it's him, it's Harry Potter," Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes and marched on with his nine classmates. Harry and his classmates chose to sit at the table with the redheaded boy and his female friend, Harry personally chose to sit next to the girl placing the girl between the read head and himself.

"Harry Potter," Harry said sticking a hand out to the girl, the brown haired girl gave Harry a skeptical look, but shook his hand and replied.

"Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you," she said, Harry saw a red blush come to her face, apparently his khaki over shirt wasn't buttoned up all the way and she had a very clear view of his tightly muscled chest. "How old are you, you don't look as old as the other's here, except maybe the blond over there," Hermione said pointing just down the table to where Alex was sitting.

"Oh that's my best friend, Alex we're both fifteen, and in seventh year," Harry said, "we were accepted once we turned nine." Harry explained after seeing the look of shock on the girls face.

"I assume you've not met many girls before," said Hermione to Harry.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked her.

"Well for one thing I don't think you've blinked since we've been talking, and you're staring," she said blushing again.

"Sorry," Harry said with a sheepish grin and looked away, Harry wondered secretly what the girl was thinking and used a small bit of legilimency to pry, he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't resist.

I can't believe he's my age, I wonder if he'll be champion for his school, he is sooo cute Harry pulled out of her mind quickly and blushed scarlet, he looked up to the head table where he saw professor Carter gave him a look of encouragement. They wouldn't have any classes this year so they were pretty much free. "Would you like to give me a grand tour of the school after the feast?" Harry asked her softly careful to make sure no one else heard, Hermione gave a small nod to Harry and looked back to her plate pushing her pudding around absentmindedly. After the food disappeared, the old man, Harry now figured out was Albus Dumbledore stood up to give a speech.

"Due to the dangerous nature of this tournament only students in their seventh year or above may enter," Harry looked over to the redhead who had just bent his spoon in half apparently out of anger at the headmaster's words and recognized him at once and whispered quietly.

"You're Ron Weasley the international chess player," he said, the redhead, Ron Weasley straightened up and grinned.

"Yes I am," he said proudly, "would you care to play me?" he asked, Harry politely declined, knowing he couldn't possibly beat the boy who was ranked number one for the past four years. "You know you and your lot could stay in Gryffindor Tower with us," Ron offered politely. After Dumbledore was done speaking Harry sent a mental note to his teacher, "I'm staying in Gryffindor tower with this lot, but first Miss Granger is going to give me the tour of their school" to his headmaster, Tom Carter gave Harry a nod and Hermione grabbed him by the arm dragging him to the first floor. Harry was amazed at how many floors Hogwarts had, it had eight floors including the dungeons, where Arcanium only had three with the dungeon, but most of the classes at Arcanium were held outside due to the all year warm weather.

"Are you going to enter the competition?" Hermione asked him as they strolled through the third floor.

"Well we were only allowed to come if we said we were going to enter, so I really have no choice do I?" Harry asked her with a shy grin.

"Apparently not," Hermione said flirtatiously, "you're much nicer than I expected you to be," Hermione told him.

"Why would you expect me to be mean?" Harry asked feeling kind of hurt.

"Well you are 'the-boy-who-lived' after all," Hermione said.

"I don't really want to be, the fame the fortune, it's not all that you know," Harry told her.

"Well I know but, isn't it just the least bit cool?" Hermione asked.

"Not really, people always gawking at you because of a stupid bloody scar, it's actually quite annoying," Harry told her.

"You know Harry I really enjoyed spending time with you tonight," Hermione told him after they entered Gryffindor tower, Harry nodded to the girl and watched her walk out of sight. As he entered the boy's dorm he was instantly bombarded with questions from his friends and the Gryffindor boys. He politely ignored them and fell into a blissful happy sleep.

_**Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry**_

_**October 4th**_

_**5:35 a.m.**_

The ten boys from Arcanium were up and showered, early and bright, and Harry took the liberty of waking Ron Weasley the international chess champion who apparently was a very bad person in the morning, he told Harry many things including giving Harry 'the finger'. Harry grinned and doused the poor boy in water, making his bright red hair dull, wet, and very long, Harry realized how long this boy's hair must be, but as curly as it was it pretty much stayed on top of his head. Ron fortunately didn't strangle Harry when the water was dumped on him, according to Seamus Finnegan another Gryffindor boy, with a strong Irish accent, they had to wake him up that way every morning. Of course all ten boys from Arcanium would be entering the competition, most figured either Harry or Alex would be champion, but it seemed that no one could figure out which. So the entire Gryffindor tower entered the Great hall together, ten boys dressed in their Arcanium uniforms and the rest donned in Gryffindor apparel. The sight was amazing; Hermione and Harry seemed to walk closer together than the rest, but the headmaster's of both schools Arcanium and Hogwarts both noticed the two were in deep conversation already.

"What is your favorite book?" Hermione asked him offhandedly.

"I would have to say, The rise and the Fall of the Dark arts, Volume 3," Harry said with a grin.

"Really?" Hermione asked him politely.

"Yup," Harry said running his right hand through his hair trying to straighten a bit of it.

"What did you like most about it?" Hermione asked in a challenging tone.

"The fact that I'm in it," Harry said with a laugh, when Hermione gave him a look he finished his answer, "nah that was supposed to be joke seeing that's the only one I'm not in, I like the fact that it told most about Grindewald instead of Voldemort," Harry said with a small grin. Hermione smiled in relief and nodded happily. Harry walked up to the Goblet of fire with his name on the emerald green parchment, with his name written in white ink he dropped his name in, watching the beautiful flames engulf his paper, once the paper was gone, Harry stepped out of the circle to a round of applause of course everyone would clap for him, he was Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one. Harry walked over to where Ron and Hermione were standing side by side, Hermione congratulated him with a very red blush and Ron shook his hand politely. "So what do you say about that game of chess?" Harry asked Ron. Ron nodded with a determined look, and led Harry and Hermione up to Gryffindor tower. Harry of course was mutilated in the chess battle and politely declined a rematch, Ron claimed he'd never come that close to losing where Harry thought he was mutilated like a dead chicken.

_**Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry**_

_**October 11th**_

_**Dinner**_

"Now is time for the Champion selection," Dumbledore shouted over the rumble of voices, immediately every one's attention shifted to the elder man.

"The Champion for Durmstrang is VIKTOR KRUM," Dumbledore yelled, a loud round of applause followed Victor Krum the international Quidditch Player for Bulgaria stepped forward and walked to a room that was not visible to the others. "The Champion for Hogwarts is, CEDRIC DIGGORY," Dumbledore yelled, Ron was grumbling so only Harry and Hermione could hear him 'bloody pretty boy'. And last but certainly not least the champion for Arcanium is…" Dumbledore was cut off by a flutter of thousands of wings, hundreds of owls and messenger birds had just flown into Hogwarts great hall, Harry taking action ducked under the table and noticed Hermione and Ron had followed him and the other Arcanium students under the table for cover.

"ALEXANDER BLACK," finished Dumbledore once the birds had flown back out of the room. Harry clapped for his best friend and congratulated him, after the champions had left Dumbledore continued his speech. The goblet's flames turned red and an emerald green piece of parchment flew out of the goblet. Dumbledore looked enraged, but reached out to grab the parchment out of instinct.

_**A/N: I'm pretty sure you already know who's coming out of the Goblet, I know technically this is a year later than before but let's just say that Krum an Cedric are still participating as seventh years m'kay?**_

_**Please be a responsible reader and review! **_


	3. The First Task

"HARRY POTTER," shouted Dumbledore, the look of rage was more infuriated than any Hogwarts students had ever seen, Ron gulped and Hermione grabbed Harry's arm in fear, Harry swallowed and stood fearlessly walking forward to Dumbledore, a Hogwarts professor grabbed Harry by the shoulder and steered him to the room with the others.

"Come to congratulate me early bud?" Alex asked Harry as the professor with one wooden leg and one fake eye led Harry into the room.

"Afraid not my friend, I'm in," Harry said with a shy grin, Cedric Diggory the Hogwarts boy looked at Harry with intense stare, not of hatred, but of simple interest and curiosity. Victor Krum the Quidditch player looked grumpy but yet again, when didn't he? Alex forced a smiled and congratulated his friend, sure his glory was gone, but somehow he had managed to steal the glory even when Alex got in and not Harry it made Alex very angry to know is best friend his own 'brother' would go against him like that. The part that was complicated about Alex and Harry's friendship was Alex's father 'betrayed' Harry's parents, landing them in six-foot holes in the ground; Harry didn't seem to mind though. Loud footsteps echoed through the room as the headmasters and judges of the Triwizard tournament entered, upon entry Igor Karkoroff, the headmaster of Durmstrang gave the professor who brought Harry to the room a smile of satisfaction. Dumbledore and Carter were talking in quick low voices, apparently Dumbledore thought Harry cheated, Harry wisely kept his mouth shut and listened intently, sure Dumbledore didn't like him, but Carter had finally convinced Dumbledore a fifteen year old couldn't out trick the Goblet of fire. Barty Crouch the official overseer of the competition said once a name came out of the Goblet of fire, the person must compete. So even if Harry didn't want to compete, he would have no choice, but since he had originally entered it was no problem for Harry, though Dumbledore seemed angrier than before he let it go, leaving the students to bed. Harry, and Hermione had seem to 'hit it off' becoming very close very fast, of course Harry just enjoyed having a friend who was female, where Hermione was hoping with all her heart that Harry wasn't hurt in the competition, of course no one could get her to admit she liked Harry but Ginny, but that was another story

Hogwarts School Of witchcraft and wizardry October 12th 

_**6:03 a.m.**_

Harry had taken to laying on the couch, the other's from Arcanium had gotten used to sleeping in, but Harry still got up at around five and showered, then came down to read, usually Hermione was down in the morning. "Morning Harry," called Hermione from across the room, she had just entered, at fifteen Hermione had golden brown hair and eyes and without robes a very nice figure, shapely and beautiful, it was only a figure Harry had seen once, when Hermione came down in her tight fitting jeans and a tee-shirt looking for her brush to comb her hair, Harry thought she was the most beautiful woman in the school, it just so happened she was the first woman he saw as he entered the school. Harry's new morning ritual was to beat Hermione to the Gryffindor common room and wait for her to come down, then after she came down and said good morning to him, he would casually walk over to her, trying to purposefully leave his khaki shirt upstairs or unbuttoned so she got a clear view of his muscular body and chest. The Hogwarts students secretly wondered why the Arcanium students didn't get cold in a tee shirt, but Harry told Hermione about the warming charms she grinned and laughed. "Harry what are you doing this weekend?" Hermione asked him casually.

"Are you asking me on a date miss Granger?" Harry asked.

"Possibly," Hermione answered, "there's a Hogsmeade weekend and we're allowed to leave the castle," she told him.

"Then let me start over," Harry said with a grin, "Hermione Granger would you do the honor of allowing me to escort you to Hogsmeade this lovely weekend?" Harry asked with a pleased look upon his face, Hermione nodded through her blush, Harry thought his heart had stopped when she leaned forward and pecked him lightly on the cheek; it was his turn after all to blush deeply.

"I know the first task," Hermione told Harry abruptly. Harry looked at her with a confused expression so she continued, "you are going to have to get a golden egg from a dragon, Ron's brother Charlie is one of the handler's so we found out last night," she explained, Harry nodded, and thought of Alex, his heart ached for his 'brother' who was not speaking to him as of now. "You're worried about Alex aren't you?" Hermione asked him when his face fell, Harry nodded and spoke.

"Alex was my first friend, I left my two pet's with a second year to care for, Alex is my brother, literally as well, this past August me and Alex missed a week of school, on a Sunday night we performed a blood ritual, that made us brother's by blood and mind, right now I can't hear his mind or feel his power in my blood, I fear if he keeps up the anger our bond will be lost," Harry said softly, Hermione smiled sadly. "I don't know how to get past a bloody dragon, I was glad when Alex was called an not me, the only reason I entered is because that was the only way I could come here for the year, I thought it would be exciting and fun," Harry said. Hermione nodded and stood, once standing she grabbed Harry by the hand and pulled him to standing level she dragged him to the great hall for a 'curing' breakfast with his date.

"The first Tri-Wizard even will take place this Sunday the day after our second Hogsmeade trip, a foreign student may go to Hogsmeade upon the company of a Hogwarts student, Good Luck," Dumbledore said from the grand table.

Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

**_October 16th Saturday_**

_**10:15 a.m.**_

Harry and Hermione strolled through the streets of Hogsmeade nearly touching together at their closeness. Hermione suggested a small diner on the outskirts of the town, Harry agreed and reluctantly put on the orange blind-fold and allowed Hermione to steer him to the diner. It was a nice diner with light green and blue interior, Hermione said she liked the food and suggested they eat something small. Harry insisted upon paying for the meal and was interrupted by a woman and a man with a cameral following her. "Harry Potter?" asked the woman, Harry nodded his head apprehensively, "how lovely, Rita Skeeter Daily Prophet may I have a few words?" she asked, "Lovely," she said before Harry could answer, "and who are you?" Skeeter asked giving Hermione a look of disgust.

"None of your business," Harry replied harshly standing so he was eye level with the woman, in fact he was beginning to dislike this woman more and more by the minute.

"Defensive are we?" Skeeter asked, "Ooh this'll be on the front page by tomorrow morning." Skeeter and her cameral man left, taking a few shots of Harry who was scowling at the camera. Hermione and Harry had walked through Hogsmeade holding hands loosely on the way back neither noticing the fact that they had just had hundreds of photo's snapped by the 'paparazzi', now that they found Potter they weren't going to give him a break.

That night with few people in the common room Hermione pecked Harry on the cheek to say goodnight, but Harry about to do the same, moved in the same direction, they caught each other on the lips and off guard, Harry's knees fell week and Hermione stumbled into the wall. Harry put his hand on the wall so he didn't fall into Hermione, and suddenly there was a bright white flash, Hermione and Harry sprang apart like two bullets shot the opposite way, standing on the right of them was a small sandy haired third year boy holding a camera. He tapped his camera with his wand and a picture appeared in his hand, another tap and the picture was animated and sent to the Daily prophet and little Denis Creevy just made one hundred galleons with Rita Skeeter.

_**Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry**_

**_October 17th, Sunday_**

_**The first Task**_

Harry tried talking to Alex, in fact he'd tried to talk to Alex a thousand times, but his friend wouldn't even give him a chance to speak, so Harry decided to ignore his brother. Barty Crouch entered the tent where the four were waiting anxiously for instruction. "Gather 'round," whispered crouch excitedly holding out a purple velvet sack, "you first Mr. Krum," said Crouch, Krum reached his hand in the bag and pulled out a model dragon on a silver chain, it had the number three attached to it's miniature neck. "Norwegian Ridgeback good luck Mr. Krum. Mr. Diggory," Crouch said holding the bag up to Cedric Diggory. He pulled out a reddish looking dragon with the number two on it. "The Swedish-short-snout, Good luck Mr. Diggory, Mr. Black," Crouch said holding the bag to Alex, Alex shot Harry a glare and reached into the bag carefully avoiding the freezing section of the bag, Alex pulled out a greenish dragon with the number one on it. "The common Welsh Green, good luck Mr. Black. Mr. Potter good luck," said Crouch dumping out a vivid electric blue dragon onto Harry's palm, Harry shivered. "The mountain blue, that spit's ice you'll have fun with this one Mr. Potter," Crouch said sarcastically. Harry put the dragon around his neck it had a bright white sign with a number four on it, around the dragon's neck. "You will begin in twenty minutes, just relax for a bit," Crouch said walking out of the tent.

"Alex," Harry said quite loudly, Diggory and Krum looked on with interest as Harry tried to reason with his friend. "Listen to me," Harry said spinning Alex around, Alex turned reluctantly but shot dagger's with his eyes, Harry cringed internally but continued, "you are my best friend, the first person that cave a damn about me, now it's my turn, Alex my brother, the first person I've cared about since I was one, please listen," Alex's gaze softened, Harry breathed a breath of relief and continued again, "be careful and I'll see you after the match," Harry said, Alex gave Harry a smile and proceeded to the edge of the tent where he was about to begin. "Good luck Alex," Harry called; Alex gave him thumbs up. Once Alex left the tent, Harry cast a temporary charm on the side of the tent where Alex had just left, Harry, Cedric and Victor could now see out, where as no one else could see in. So they watched Harry calling out every time Alex was nearly swiped by the green dragon. Cedric came over to talk to Harry.

"So you're 'the' famous Harry Potter?" Cedric asked. Harry nodded with an unconvincing smile.

"The one and only," Harry said giving Cedric a raise of his eyebrow, and reached out to shake his hand. Cedric looked into Harry's emerald eyes and grinned.

"Well I must tell you I've never seen eyes quite your color," Cedric said, Harry looked at him amusingly.

"Quite the eye for details Mr. Diggory," Harry said.

"Please call me Cedric," Cedric said to Harry, Harry smiled and wished Cedric luck as Alex swiped up the golden egg. Alex re-entered the tent looking tired and burnt slightly, Harry rushed to his side, but Alex was immediately put under care of Madam Pomfrey the Hogwarts school nurse, in the next tent over. Harry and Krum watched as Cedric transformed a large boulder into a baby dragon, the mother immediately went to tend to the dragon and left her nest unguarded. Cedric simply summoned the egg and hopped back into the tent in record time, Cedric gave Harry a beaming look as he entered the tent and went to be checked out by madam Pomfrey. Krum managed to get the egg by confounding the dragon, but in the process the dragon stepped on half of the real eggs.

"Finite," Harry said with a grin, so the others couldn't watch him. As soon as Harry entered the arena the vivid blue dragon shot out long spiky icicles at him, so he cast a simple charm on the dragon, it simply put the dragon to a harmless sleep for as long as needed. Harry unlike Cedric Harry decided to make it look real and climb the small rock to get to the next, he scooped the golden egg up holding it in the crook of his arm, he jumped down and dashed into the tent. Cedric and Alex shot him a grin, while Krum just sulked not being able to watch his enemy compete.

"NOW IF THE CHAMPIONS WILL STEP OUT ONTO THE ARENA THE SCORING WILL BEGIN," shouted the voice of Ludo Bagaman. Harry, Alex, Cedric and Krum stepped out onto the now flat arena and waited for the judges to begin, the started with Alex, as he was the first. Dumbledore shot up the number seven in a spindly orange substance. Harry clapped for his friend, and watched as Karkoroff shot up the number nine, Harry whistled loudly and clapped Alex on the back Carter shot up a number nine as well, then Crouch shot up the number eight, in total Alex had received thirty three points out of the available forty. Next was Cedric, Dumbledore gave him a nine, Karkoroff gave him a eight, Carter gave him a nine, and Crouch gave him a nine, Cedric got thirty five out of forty possible. Harry clapped loudly as the judges went to Krum, Dumbledore gave Krum a six, Karkoroff gave Krum a nine, Carter gave him a seven, and Crouch gave him a five, explaining that they were not supposed to squash the eggs, Krum had received just twenty seven points out of forty, he didn't look to disappointed, and kind of grinned when Harry told him he did well. Harry paid much attention as Dumbledore shot up a ten explaining Harry did a very advanced spell that was unheard of but had caused neither the dragon or the eggs any harm, Karkoroff reluctantly gave Harry a nine saying he did well, Carter shot up a ten proud for his pupil using an unheard of spell, and lastly Crouch shot up a nine, giving Harry thirty eight points total out of forty, that put him in the lead. When they entered the castle there was a large sheet that showed the scores of the participants.

_Harry Potter: 38_

_Cedric Diggory: 35_

_Alex Black: 33_

_Victor Krum: 27_

"Mr. Potter," Shouted a voice from across the arena later on when Harry was surveying the arena with Hermione, it looked like Ronald Weasley from a distance, but taller and broader. Harry walked cautiously toward the running redhead, Hermione following cautiously. "What is the incantation of that spell you used it would be helpful for us," said the redhead. Harry gave him a skeptical look. "I'm Charlie Weasley a dragon keeper," he said at Harry's look.

"I invented that spell in my fifth year when Alex and I went exploring we came across a dragons lair, and it had about twelve dragon's in it, but I thought of killing them with diffindo, but I decided to take diffindo and put it into a sleeping spell making it more effective," Harry said, "and the incantation is Dormiendo, in dragon it means, sleep cut, and it'll put any dragon to sleep for up to seven hours," Harry said with a grin as the large tattooed Weasley grabbed him in a one armed hug and ran off to tell his coworkers. Harry walked back to the castle with an arm comfortably around Hermione keeping her warm during the freezing nighttime walk. Harry and Hermione were very comfortable around each other it was almost like they were meant to be together, Harry felt he could tell Hermione anything, and he did.

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

**_November 3rd_**

_**5:49 p.m.**_

"Attention all there will be a Ball, on Christmas night from six p.m. to two a.m. the tri-wizard champions will open with the first dance, good luck," shouted Dumbledore from the high table. Everyone gave a polite round of applause and finished their dessert, Harry and Hermione walked back to the common room, most people had noticed that they'd been spending quite a lot of time together and for the most part most were okay with it, Ron seemed a bit jealous, but then again when wasn't he? Harry looked in the room and noticed it was just a few first years, and ushered Hermione to a vacant corner, to ask her a question.

"Hermione?" Harry said in a questioning tone.

"Yes Harry," Hermione said, placing her hand on her knee, Harry looked a little nervous.

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes Harry," Hermione said kissing him swiftly on the cheek and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into a loving embrace.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Harry asked out of courage from Hermione's previous answer. Hermione blushed and nodded, "So what do we do now that we're dating?" Harry asked her.

"I supposed about the same thing we're doing now hey?" Hermione asked, Harry nodded and smiled; Hermione took his hand gingerly into her own and dragged him out of the common room to go for 'a walk'. They didn't walk far; they strolled slowly through the seventh floor talking merrily. Dating for Harry and Hermione wasn't much different from being friends, except they kissed occasionally in public, and held hands comfortably when they walked, other than that they were nothing more than best friends, though at the next Hogsmeade weekend they both agreed to go off alone for two hours to purchase a Christmas gift for each other, Harry has the most perfect thing in mind.

_**Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

**_November 6th_**

_**Saturday, Hogsmeade day**_

Harry was rummaging around the jewelry shop in Hogsmeade, he had to get Hermione the best Christmas gift ever, and Harry saw a set of pendants much like his 'dog tags' that he wore every day, they were solid gold and on one side read a person's statistics, name, age, birthday, health conditions, and relative location, but on the other side was a shimmering surface, the note next to it said, if you said the person's name you could talk to them like on a two way mirror. Harry asked the store clerk how much they were, they weren't too much so Harry bought them putting in the name, age, and birthday for each, later he would have to swipe a hair off Hermione to set it to her health condition and relative location, but he just had to key her in then they'd be set. Harry searched a bit longer and found a charm bracelet that let you shrink down any item of importance and connect them like charms; he bought the bracelet and went to the bookstore. Harry bought seven books and shrunk them to be charms on the bracelet.

Hermione was in the defense store, Harry had mentioned needing some new supplies, of course she really wasn't going to get him just supplies she was going to get him supplies and something she hadn't quite decided on. Of course she knew an owl was out of the question, he had two pet panthers, which were supposedly twins, and Alex had two panthers a mother and daughter. Hermione wandered out of the bookstore just moments after Harry had left and bought a book titled, 10,000 useful charms that you've never heard of by: Boston Eagle.

Harry and Hermione met in the Three Broomsticks for lunch, Hermione walked in and saw Harry sitting at a small table waiting for her. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting Mr. Potter," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Of course not Miss Granger, but first," Harry said holding up a finger, "I have a gift for you, I thought these would be most useful when I go back to Arcanium," Harry said sadly, he pulled out the black box with the two golden communicator pendants, "but I need one single hair from you," Harry said with a grin he simply reached out and plucked a curly hair from Hermione's head.

"Ouch," Hermione complained teasingly shooting Harry a playful glare, Harry poked the hair into the two pendants and snapped them apart,

"This is for you," he said handing her the one that read his name.

"But it says your name," Hermione said.

"Look closer," Harry said. Hermione looked closely at the pendant, sure it said Harry Potter but for a reason, it also said his age, and health which read, two degrees over temperature, Hermione told him that he had a fever, Harry laughed, "no I was nervous so I got a bit sweaty," he grinned. "Flip it over, and say my name," Harry instructed.

"Harry Potter," Hermione whispered, immediately Harry's face appeared in it and the one Harry was holding grew warm.

"Yes," Harry whispered to the pendant, Hermione gasped, she could hear him perfectly even though she couldn't hear what he had said out loud. "Now put it on under your shirt and feel this," Harry said with a smile and waited for Hermione to put it on, "Hermione Granger," Harry said softly, Hermione felt he pendant warm and Harry showed Hermione the picture of her face in his pendant. "You are gorgeous," Harry said softly. "That is so we can keep in touch no matter where we are as long as we are both wearing them and have no fear they are water proof, just like my silver ones I wear them even in the shower. Harry pulled out his wand and made a copy of his silver one and asked for Hermione's pendant, Hermione handed it over confused, "now you have the same one as I do, with my name, except on the back instead of a symbol you can put a memo of me on it, deal?" he asked. Hermione nodded and blushed.

Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand back to the castle stopping only when Harry wanted to take a picture of himself and Hermione in front of the shrieking shack. He pulled out the shrunken camera and enlarged it to normal, Harry suspended it in mid-air and set the timer forever thirty seconds for twenty pictures. To Hermione she said it reminded her of a picture booth at the mall by her house, Harry came up behind Hermione and wrapped his hands around her neck placing his chin on her shoulder Hermione tilted her head back to kiss Harry on the lips, nothing could be better than magical cameras. Later that night Harry and Hermione were looking through the pictures, there was one where Hermione had put snow down Harry's shirt and Harry retaliated by tripping her and landing next to her in the snow. In one they were making snow angels, another they were having a brief snowball fight, in a few they would laugh then kiss and then go back to laughing. Harry's favorite was when his animated self kept tackling animated Hermione to the ground and covering her in white fluff, animated Hermione would then retaliate and pick up the snow with her wand and dump it over his head. Hermione rather like the one where animated Harry wrapped his arms around her neck, and Hermione would then turn to kiss him. Harry almost dropped the photo where they were poking each other, because animated Harry kept poking Hermione in the eye, making animated Hermione cry and smack him, then Harry laughed remembering he really had poked Hermione in the eye, and Hermione really did hit him.

_**Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

**_November 7th_**

_**7 a.m. Sunday**_

Harry and Hermione were already down in the great hall eating breakfast with the teachers; because only few students were awake they ate with the teachers. Harry and Hermione were talking with McGonagall, who promptly asked if Harry knew how to dance. "Of course I do, Professor, every year at Arcanium we have to take a week of dance classes, for social gatherings in the future, so I'd say I can dance well," Harry said.

"I would still like you and Miss Granger to report to my office after breakfast, to see if you can dance together, as an opener to the Yule Ball you will want to look your absolute best," said McGonagall happily, Hermione blushed and Harry simply agreed. Later on Harry was standing in the elderly professor's office with Hermione waiting for McGonagall to start the music. "Get ready," she said sharply, Harry gingerly placed a hand on Hermione's waist and held his other hand to her. As the music played Harry and Hermione twirled and spun with perfection McGonagall looked pleased and allowed them to leave.

"She's a crazy one," Hermione said, "and I didn't know you could dance," Hermione said with a happy smile.

"Not many people can tell that us Arcanium boys can all dance that well," Harry said seriously, he smiled to Hermione, who smiled shyly, "now that I mention it you have some superb dancing skills as well, does Hogwarts teach Dance?" Harry asked curiously, Hermione shook her head softly.

"Summers do wonders," she said.

"Summer?" Harry asked, "at Arcanium we have just holidays, like one for Christmas, one for Easter and one we have most of Sunday off, and we have the last day of the term off, so we have about two weeks without school every year," Harry said, Hermione gaped at him, McGonagall shoed them out of her office, Harry offered his hand shyly to Hermione, Hermione took his hand, and kissed him before they set off, of course Harry and Hermione ignored the death threats by all sorts of men and women who 'wanted' Harry Potter. As it was Sunday they had the day off and were planning on going and visit Professor Snape who for some odd reason had a strange fascination with Harry about Potions.

"You know Professor Snape has been a lot nicer to the Gryffindor's since you started dating me," Hermione said with a grin.

"I know," Harry said simply, "and I also know you hate Brussel sprouts and sing alto, you've told me I know," Harry said with a cheeky grin.

"Ha, Ha," Hermione said.

"Hello Harry, Miss Granger," Snape's steely voice cut through the dungeon upon their entrance.

"Hello Severus," Harry said kindly, "what are we working on today?" Harry asked.

"I'm actually trying to invent a potion that does the reverse of a protean charm," Snape said with sudden interest.

"Like the dark mark, Professor," Hermione suggested, Snape nodded. For a few hours Harry, Severus, and Hermione messed around with potions ingredients, Harry spilled some green goop on the table and wiped it up with a rag quickly. The wooden table had a golden tint to it. Harry took a vial and dumped some on the table, and smeared it around with the rag, when he lifted the rag the part where Harry had been rubbing had been turned to gold. Hermione looked skeptical, Severus pulled out his wand and did some standard tests.

"Wicked," he concluded, the gold was real, and they had the exact instructions for the potion, now they'd be pretty much rich if they wanted to, but instead they were going to show it to the headmaster of Arcanium a good friend of Snapes.

"So have you figured out your clue yet?" Hermione asked Harry while sitting on the couch of the Gryffindor common room.

"Ages ago," Harry said.

"How'd you find out?" Hermione asked.

"I opened an egg that screamed at me when I was in the bathroom I dropped it and it floated to the bottom of the bath, I dove in to get it and it was singing to me," Harry said. "It said they took something I treasure, I'll have an hour to look, and I figured out the mermaids took it and it'll be in the black lake and I'll have to use the bubble head charm to breathe under water." Harry took a deep breath and Hermione looked astounded. Alex entered the room with a confused look upon his face.

"Harry come here," he said with a slight grin slight confused look on his face. Harry was at Alex's side in an instant. "I finally figured it out how about you?" Alex asked.

"Ages ago," Harry said with a sly grin.

"I have to go Harry, figure out how to do the charm," Alex dashed off without another glance at his friend.

**A/N: this is in now way going to be a complete romance fic, for the most part Harry will be in action for most of the time, this chapter had a lot of things with Harry and Hermione, it is a slight romance fic, but mostly action/adventure/drama/A.U.**


End file.
